


Kylea's Dream (unfinished)

by leandra1709



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leandra1709/pseuds/leandra1709
Summary: this is what I have so far for my friend, I just need somewhere to upload it until it's finished





	Kylea's Dream (unfinished)

**Author's Note:**

> this is what I have so far for my friend, I just need somewhere to upload it until it's finished

The dark of night was Raven's favorite time of day. No fighting, no traveling, just laying on the ground looking up at the stars. While the others chose to sleep in the tent, he preferred staying outside of it. Partially to keep an eye on the surroundings, and partially because it was something he had gotten used to. He knew Judith and Yuri liked going for their separate nighttime strolls, but it was usually after he had passed out asleep. He had just closed his eyes, not quite asleep yet, when he heard footsteps and a twig snap.  
The sound woke him up and he lazily opened one eye to see a curvy figure making her way into the night. If it had been Yuri, Raven would have ignored it, but the Krityan beauty always piqued his interest. He waited until she was a bit ahead before he quietly followed her. Luckily he was used to sneaking around, and she had no idea he was behind her.   
Judith silently strode into the nearby forest, seeming as through she was gliding on the ground. She looked around quickly, scanning the darkness for a sign of anyone nearby. When it was quiet and she was sure no one was around, she made her way over to a small pond, surrounded by moss. She sat down and seemed to pull something off of her, but Raven couldn't be sure what it was. It was too dark. She was silent, and after a minute of not hearing anything, he walked up behind her and crouched down, "So what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"  
Judith gasped loudly, and whipped her head to the side to look at him. "What are you doing here?!" she shrieked, very out of character for herself.   
"Just saw you sneak off and decided to follow you, why-" Raven started, but trailed off as he looked down at her.  
Her panties had been pulled off, and her skirt was lifted. Her hand was laying on her thigh, but her fingers were wet, proof of what she had been doing.   
Judith's face turned bright red, a bit hard to see in the dark, but Raven could feel the warmth coming from her cheeks, "You shouldn't follow someone when they want alone time..."  
Raven coughed and looked away quickly, "Yeah, my bad. I shouldn't have followed you without letting you know first." His eyes slowly made their way back down her body, looking at her thighs again. Judith noticed and pulled her skirt back over her exposed parts. Raven held his hands up, "Sorry, Judy, you're just very appealing to this old man's eyes. Can't blame me, can ya?"  
Judith was silent, which Raven took as his cue to return to the campsite. He stood up to leave, but she grapsed his wrist and almost knocked him over, pulling him down near her.  
"I've... kind of been wanting you to find me like this," she said quietly.  
Raven wasn't sure if he heard her correctly, or maybe if he was dreaming, "Huh?"  
Judith slid both of her hands around his, getting her juices on his skin, "Hey, old man...?"  
Raven's head started feeling cloudy, unsure if he was awake or sleeping, "Judy?"  
"Will you touch me?" she led his hand down between her legs, letting it rest on the inside of her thigh. He could feel the warm, sticky wetness on her skin. She was extremely aroused.   
"You're really wet, Judy..."  
She bit her thumbnail, "To be honest, you being here is turning me on a lot."  
That was enough incentive for him to push his two fingers inside of her. She let out a high pitched moan as his fingers penetrated her. Her insides were extremely hot, extremely wet, and extremely tight. Hearing her voice turned him on, and he slid his fingers in and out of her a few times.   
Judith wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a squeak, then whispered, "It feels so good."  
Raven continued fingering her and quietly said, "You know, Judy, I've been wanting you like this for a while."


End file.
